Bedtime Stories with Bugman
by GSRSmackedHiphuggers
Summary: It's cute thing, it's attached to Storytime with Stella by Narutoprincess.
1. Chapter 1

Bedtime Stories with Bugman

By:GSRSmackedHiphuggers

Chapter 1

**GSH.......This story is a connection to Storytime with Stella by my sister Narutoprincess.....I hope you like it.**

Once a pon a time in Las Vegas.......

"Hey, stories always take place in far off lands. Why does this one happen here?" Eliza asked her father.

"Because it does, now can I finish it or will you just go to bed now?" Grissom asked, giving his daughter a look.

"That's okay, go on." she said, snuggling then staring at him with the eyes he sees in the mirror every mourning

"As I was saying, in the land of Las Vegas there was a princess named Riley. Her parents Lord Warrick and.....

"That's the man you always talk about to mom" she smiled, gazing at her father.

"Yes, can I go on," he asked, she just shook her head. "Now where was I" he paused trying to remember. "Oh yes, Lord Warrick and Lady Cathrine. They wanted there girl to marry a good man with a great background. They she should marry Dr. Raymond the lands best surgeon....

"Hey there were no surgeons back then." she interrupted, looking at her father.

"So it has a modern twist, may I continue" he glanced at her.

"Yes please" she said batting her eyelashes.

"As I said, the best surgeon in the land, little did they know he was evil Lord Ecklies....

"That's your boss isn't it" Grissom turned to his daughter. "Sorry"

**GSH......hey hope you like it, remember to read my other crap and Storytime with Stella it's good....bye.**


	2. Chapter 2

Bedtime Stories with Bugman

By:GSRSmackedHiphuggers

Chapter 2

**GSH...OMIGOD I'm back, ready to do some serious updating. I am sorry I haven't updated in so long my life has been quite hectic. But I am ready to update, update,update. So please review and read some of my other stories. Make some suggestions, I am dying to hear your opinons. I promise to reply to every one. Everything is getting a new chapter, And for those of you who know Greggo's in Charge, I'm ready for the sequel aren't you. Sit back relax and listen to the story stylings of one Gilbert Grissom.**

**I do not own the characters I just use them in creative ways.**

"Alright, where was I" he ponderd a moment. "Right, he was Evil Lord Ecklies minon, sent by him to take over the throne.

Princess Riley did not want to marry the Dr., she had gotten a letter from a young prince from a place called Desert.

"Really Daddy," She looked at him eyebrow raised, just like her mothers did.

"Fine I'll just leave," he stood up.

"No,no,no,no,no," she grabbed his sleeve. "Please continue Daddy,Pllllleeeeaaaassseee."

"Alright." he sat down.

The princes name was Greg, he wanted to marry her but couldn't leave his castle. She wanted to marry him too. So she decided to runaway, but she couldn't go alone. A little after midnight one day, she crept down the stone steps, past her parents bedroom and down to the kitchens. She opened the door and peered inside, no one but a two young women sitting by the fire shucking corn.

"Wendy, Mandy," she smiled, running to them. "I need your help."

"With What?" they said in union, then giggled.

"I need you to runaway with me," she replied.

"That could be dangerous," Mandy exclaimed, a concerned look on his.

"Where are we even going?" Wendy added.

Riley pulled out the letter and a small map out of a small burlap bag. After the two examined the peices, they smiled.

"Let's go," they exclaimed.

After putting some food in the burlap bag, the three snuck out of the castle into the woods. They walked for about an hour when the fog started to get thick.

"Maybe we should go back," Mandy said, grabbing on to Riley's sleeve.

"So we can what," Riley replied. "You go back to shucking corn and I'll go back to marry that horrid Dr., No way."

"She's right," Wendy added. "There no reason to turn back now."

They proceeded on until they absolutely could see a thing. There was a rustle in the trees.

"Did you hear that?" Mandy asked, almost tripping on a root.

"Yeah," Riley replied, stopping.

The group stopped and listened, the rustling continued and grew louder. It grew louder and louder and then stopped suddenly. They looked around.

"What Happened?" Wendy whispered.

And suddenly they were grabbed into the fog.

**GSH...I hope you liked that, I promise to update soon. Check out my other stories too. R&R, if you have any ideas please share. Can't wait to hear from you. 3**


End file.
